


But Baby, Let the sky fall on me if I ever hurt you

by GwenChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, BDSM, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Safewords, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: Sometimes things don't go as planned.Or, Victor and Yuri's first attempt at BDSM fails miserably.





	But Baby, Let the sky fall on me if I ever hurt you

**But Baby, Let the sky fall on me if I ever hurt you**

 

“Red! Red! Red!”

Yuri anguish cry cracked the air. As soon as he heard it, Victor stopped a pace that up to then had been brutal and exited him. Yuri curled on his side, knees to his chest. His face was blotched, red and shiny with tears that were streaming non-stop from his dark eyes. Deep sobs shook his chest.

***

When Victor firstly told him how he would’ve liked to try something new and mentioned BDSM, Yuri’s cheeks tinted with cherry red as he lowered his gaze in embarrassment. He remembered how Victor had waved the proposal off, as some silliness not to care about. In his voice, still, Yuri recognized the tone he had when he truly desired something.

“I can think about it,” Yuri had so conceded. The grin on Victor’s lips had beamed.

 

Thus Yuri had made his researches, reading articles and asking anonymous questions on specialized forums. At first the idea that being vilified and reaching his breaking point could help him through his anxiety and self-esteem problems had made him flinch. However the more he read, the more he started to find it intriguing. Faceless names wrote enthusiastic reports about the practice, telling the world how much they had enjoyed it despite their initial doubts. 

For days Yuri had studied the different shades of BDSM, from the classical ones to the most complicate and exotic. 

Then one afternoon he had communicated his approval to Victor, lying on the table what he thought could be a good start. Victor listened, asked questions, and made Yuri dig into his desires. 

It should have been a pleasurable experience as they were carefully in following all the BDSM etiquette 

Instead something went wrong.

 

Yuri couldn’t bring himself to explain exactly what or even why. He only knew that the pain Victor inflicted him, from the rope coiling around his wrists and forearms, to the spanking to the cock ring biting into flesh had never turned into the so much promised pleasure. Far from being helpful, every insult clawed at Yuri’s mind. It nourished his self-doubts, that feeling of being worthless he fought everyday.

The moment Victor started the game - because it should’ve been nothing more than a game - becoming cold, cruel and detached, fear surged in Yuri’s stomach and twisted it. It brought back cold sweat nightmares of Victor abandoning him, telling him he was nothing more than a distraction. It haunted his mind with soulless smiles, hollow laughs, cruel truth.

Yuri had tried to endure it, keeping giving Victor the green light, repeating that it would’ve been worth it. 

Then Victor had leaned forward to whisper in Yuri’s ear. He told Yuri he was _nothing_ , he had always been _nothing_ and will always be _nothing_.

Yuri had shattered. 

He didn’t care about the supposed prize anymore. It came at much too high a cost.

***

 

Half-hidden between closed thighs, Yuri’s cock was swollen under the cock ring, throbbing with his angry purple shade.

Victor quickly unclasped the ring with a single movement, despite the lube still coating his fingers, and worked Yuri off up to his release. Yuri’s whole body winced in his orgasm before stiffening once again. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he whined through fingers pressed to his mouth. “It’s my fault.”

“Hush, _solnhisko,_ you did nothing wrong,” Victor cooed. He bended over to place a kiss on Yuri’s crown, but when the man shifted away, he didn’t insist. Instead he just tried his best to untie the ropes without forcing Yuri out of his curling position. Livid bruises were starting to appear on Yuri’s fair skin, light violet and green tracing painful drawings. There were strings of come on his reddish butt and although Victor couldn’t see them at the moment, he knew the same threads were also painting Yuri’s pectorals and face.

 

“I’m going to pour you something to drink. Ok?” Victor warned him, feeling the bed squeak as he shifted his weight onto it. 

“Ok.”

Yuri’s voice was nothing more than a whisper. Sporadic sobs still surged from his throat, but his breathing pattern was slowly reacquiring some semblance of regularity. 

***

In the kitchen Victor buried his face in his cupped hands, head tilted against the wall. He should’ve never proposed Yuri something similar. A familiar whine made him lower his gaze. Attracted by his owner’s discomfort, Makkachin had padded from the living room and was now bumping his snout against Victor hip. The man made a tired smile, kneeling to pat the poodle on the back. 

“It’s ok, boy. It’s ok,” Victor crooned. Makkachin let out a dubious _huff,_ following his master around the kitchen despite Victor’s keeping urging him out of the room. Victor sighed. He took an orange juice carton from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard.

 

“Here, drink!”

Victor helped Yuri to sit, sliding an arm behind his back and sustaining his nape as he brought the glass to Yuri’s lips, inclining it to help the Japanese man drinking. When some juice trailed off Yuri’s chin and throat, Victor quickly brushed it off with his thumb. Once empty he put the glass of the nightstand.

“Now I’ll prepare you a nice hot bath. All right, _zolotse_?”

“Ok.”

 

The sad nothingness in Yuri’s voice made Victor’s chest clench again. In his expensive bathroom, he turned the tap on to have the thunderous water against pearl ceramic muffling his thoughts.

 

With the bath ready, Victor carefully scooped Yuri in his arms, lifting him bridal style. Once in the bathroom he let him slide gently into the hot soapy water, kneeling on the ceramic floor. 

“Might I join you?” he asked.

Yuri had his chin resting on his knees. His gaze was still avoiding Victor, but he nodded nonetheless. He moved a bit forward in the bathtub to leave Victor enough space to accommodate into. Victor crouched behind him, resting against the bathtub back. He tapped Yuri on the shoulder with feather like touch, as if he was afraid to break him. 

“I’m gonna wash your body and your hair,” he murmured “is that ok?”

Yuri hummed a distract approval. 

The steam beaded his forehead with sweat as Victor started working the shampoo through Yuri’s raven tufts. His fingers moved in soothing circles, more interested in transmitting a calming feeling through the movement than in actually washing. The soap was lavender scented, one of Yuri’s favourite. 

“Could you please tilt your head back a little. I’m gonna rinse and I don’t want to hurt your eyes,” Victor asked. Yuri obliged. The water pouring from the shower spray was pleasantly warm.

 

Done with the hair Victor took the fluffy sponge hanging from the faucet and poured a generous dose of shower gel on it. He started working from Yuri’s upper body, tapping the sponge on wet skin. He didn’t rub or scratch, just letting the mixture of body wash and water to clean up the sweat, blood and sperm. Every time Victor approached an area he knew was sensitive for Yuri, he asked permission, never stopping to murmur about how wonderful, good, precious, incredible Yuri was. Victor showered Yuri in compliments, hushing him every time he tried to apologize.

“You”- a kiss on Yuri’s nape - “have” - a kiss on Yuri’s right shoulder – “nothing” – a kiss on Yuri’s left shoulder – “to apologize for.”

 

Under Victor’s kind touch Yuri slowly relaxed his body. He turned his head just enough to face Victor. His eyes were still red from crying that much, but the dullness in them was gone. His lips quirked in a little smile. It lifted the weight Victor was feeling on his chest. He reached out with his curled palm to caress Yuri’s cheek. Yuri accepted the touch and leaned into it. Then he readjusted himself in the tub up to rest his head against Victor’s chest. Victor promptly wrapped him in his arms.

“You are everything for me. You’re my love. You’re my life,” he cooed, again and again. He would’ve repeated those same words until Yuri had believed them from the bottom of his heart, until he could never ever doubted them, until he was so used to them not to hear them anymore. And Victor would’ve found other compliments.

 

They lay in the bathtub until the water became uncomfortably cold. At that point Victor was the first to step out, wrapping a large towel around his dripping hips. He helped Yuri on his feet, sliding an arm at a time into the sleeves of a clean and soft bathrobe.

“Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you?” he questioned, not letting go of Yuri for even a moment.

“Carry.”

“As you wish”.

 

As Victor lifted him from the ground, Yuri lazily hooked his arms around his fiancé’s neck, nuzzling his face in the soft skin of the crook. He inhaled the shower gel scent. It was something familiar, a fragrance Yuri often fell asleep and then woke up to. This was the Victor he knew, the caring, sometimes awkward, supportive person he loved.

“Vitya?” he murmured.

“Yes?”

“I don’t feel like sleep yet, can we watch a movie?” Yuri continued, adrenaline flowing through his veins. Victor smiled fondly.

“Of course. What do you want to watch?”

“Sleeping Beauty.”

“I have only an old DVD in Russian.”

“I can watch the pictures.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiety can be a little bitch and I had this idea of Yuri accepting to try some BDSM or dom/sub sex because he wants to make Victor happy, but break under the pressure in the end. And I can totally see Victor being a cutie and trying his best to comfort his fiancé.


End file.
